Apetitoso amo
by valentina.londono.3597
Summary: Después de todo usted es mi delicioso y apetitoso amo-esta vez le disparo.


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRAN YANA TOBOSO, QUE ME HACE FANTASEAR SEXUALMENTE CON SEBASTIAN XD**

**Aqui les dejo este loco one-shot que hará que quieran violar a Sebastian hasta mentalmente...o el lo haga con ustedes.**

* * *

><p>deliciosa<p>

.

.

.

Bocchan- dijo un Sebastian agotado, casi cayendo enla inconsciencia- ¿se encuentra bien?- que estúpido era, preguntar por el cuando él era el mas herido.

claro que si idiota, pero tu no estas para nada bien- vio como Sebastian sonrió ladinamente para después desplomarse en el suelo.

¿Sebastian?- ¿como? ¿por qué se había desmayado? ¿no se supone que un demonio no sufre de esas cosas?- ayúdenme- les dijo a algunas personas que transitaban por el lugar. Genial, simplemente genial,¿que acaso no podía ser peor? se encontraba sin su mayordomo, ya que se desmayo después de luchar con un brujo y ahora tenía que pedir ayuda porque no sabía donde se encontraban.

vaya mierda de día, estúpida misión que les encomendó la reina.

.

.

joven amo- Sebastian había entrado con el carro de comidas, solo que esta vez traía un pedazo de postre, el cual se veía delicioso por como lo veía era blanco, con decoraciones rosas y un poco de cerezas también decorando el pastel, vio un vaso de leche al lado del postre y la tetera- es hora de la merienda-empece a comer tranquilamente, sintiendo la mirada de mi sirviente sobre mi.

¿Que sucede?- Sebastian le tendió una carta.

Una carta de la reina- la recibió empezando a leer.

¿que dice?- vaya, quien diría que Sebastian seria curioso.

Han habido casos extraños de enfermedades, las personas se enferman de un momento a otro sin ninguna explicación, se rumorea que hay un brujo merodeando por ahí y que cada vez que alguna persona tiene enfrentamientos con él se enferma- que caso tan estúpido y aburrido, bufo pensó que sería un caso mas entretenido y no tan insulso.

.

.

habían llegado a los suburbios de Londres, olía a putrefacción, las personas que veía lo miraban algunos suplicantes de ayuda y otros con odio por estar en condiciones tan miserables e inhumanas, veía a los niños correr persiguiéndose unos a otros, robándose la comida de los demás o simplemente por un juego de niños común.

Uno de ellos choco contra él, lo observo un poco era bajo, de cabellos color café o eso creía ya que estaba tan sucio que todo en él parecía de ese color y ojos color miel, el niño se alejo de él asustado pensando que le daría una paliza, no le dio importancia el se encontraba en este lugar solo para buscar al brujo.

Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, podrías salir herido- El sabía muy bien que si se encontraba con otro tipo de personas de clase alta, lo golpearían hasta matarlo sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Cuando se alejaron de aquel niño, siguieron caminando- El joven amo es amable- se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su sirviente de nuevo.

No entiendo de que hablas- ¿por qué le preguntaba eso tan de repente? ¿qué había hecho como para que su demonio dijera tantas tonterías?.

Si otro humano, de su misma clase, se hubiera tropezado con aquel niño le hubiera golpeado sin vacilar, empujarlo o insultarlo de haberlo tocado si quiera- con que era eso, lo mire un poco enojado.

No soy como los demás- dijo simplemente, para seguir caminando dejando a su sirviente.

Claramente sin poder ver la sonrisa con colmillos y ojos rojos observándolo desde atrás.

.

.

Estas débil, demonio- me dijo aquel brujo mientras me lanzaba contra él para atacarlo- tal parece que no te has alimentado en mucho tiempo-¿así de débil me veía ? aunque no pude evitar bufar ante lo último, no me he alimentado exactamente en 4 años desde que hice el contrato con mi joven amo.

Tengo el poder suficiente para matarte- lo sentía claro que lo sentía, se había negado a devorar cualquier alma, no porque no pudiera, claro que su amo lo dejaba libre de devorar las almas que el deseara, pero se había negado cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, aunque estuviera tan hambriento que cualquier alma insulsa y asquerosa le provocaría devorarla, pero se negaba y siempre lo haría hasta obtener el alma de su amo, tan única como el mismo.

Deseas tanto el alma de ese chiquillo, que hasta has dejado de devorar cualquier otra alma- ¿como lo sabía?- es fácil saberlo, con solo mirarte se ve el hambre que llevas y obviamente se ve el deseo que tienes por aquel niño- acaso...era tan obvio, que hasta ese brujo se había dado cuenta con solo una mirada- dime...cuando ves a una persona furibunda delante de ti, casi muriendo, escuchando sus ultimas palabras, te imaginas a aquel niño, ¿no es cierto?- no, no podía ser, no podía ser que él supiera aquello, era su secreto, claro que lo veía, veía a su amo tan lindo e indefenso siendo devorado por él.- por la cara que me haces parece que si- el brujo se alejo de si, empezando a hacer un hechizo con sus manos, mientras él iba a atacarlo, estaba dejándose llevar, no podía hacer eso, no era hora de distraerse, estaba demorando mucho en matar a aquel brujo.

Te haré un favor, espero que lo disfrutes cuando llegue el momento adecuado- saco sus cuchillos de su vestuario y se los lanzo, el brujo los esquivo fácilmente, empezando a acercarse a él, hizo lo mismo, volviendo a sacar mas cuchillos, pero algo lo detuvo, de un momento a otro el brujo se encontraba delante de él, tocando su pecho...algo no iba bien, se sintió débil, sus poderes se debilitaban y solo cayo al suelo, no podía sostenerse, ¿qué le había hecho?-te dije que es un favor que te hago, ah y no te preocupes no le daré mas problemas a su majestad- dijo aquel hombre de pelo rubio y ojos verdes observándolo con burla- se te cumplirá lo que tanto deseas- desapareció delante de él y se dijo así mismo que ese hombre no era del todo humano.

.

.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en el cuarto de su amo, con paños húmedos en su frente, se sentía horrible, que coño era lo que estaba sintiendo? su cabeza daba vueltas y se sobresalto...¿él? ¿había dormido? ¿como? eso no era posible, era un demonio, y los demonios no dormían.

Al fin despiertas-¿ qué? ¿por qué no sintió la presencia de su amo en el cuarto? ¿que le pasaba?- ¿estas bien?- ¿como iba a estarlo? se sentía demasiado débil y patético.

joven amo, que sucedió?- no, no, no, lo sentía, sentía que sus poderes no estaban con él, sentía como si no fuera él, se sentía como un humano.

tal parece que aquel brujo te lanzo un hechizo lo sientes Sebastian, estas débil y no como un demonio-su amo, se había dado cuenta.

Quien diría que esto le sucedería al mayordomo jijiji-volvió a sorprenderse, ¿por qué no podía sentir su presencia?

Undertaker, ¿qué es lo que le sucede a Sebastian?.

jijiji tal parece que le han lanzado una maldición, conde-¿maldición? suspiro, entonces tenía solución.-es una maldición un poco complicada de explicar, conde-¿complicada?- conde, esta seguro que quiera escuchar lo que diré?- ¿por qué su tono era tan serio? ¿tan malo era? joder! claro que lo era, ¿ se estaba volviendo idiota? y...porque le preguntaba a su amo aquello? apretó sus puños, había sido tan débil que hasta su amo estaba envuelto en este problema.

No estaría aquí si no me importara-¿le importaba?¿ a su amo le importaba él? sonrió un poco. Quien pensaría que su amo se preocupaba por él.

Bueno, digamos que la maldición en la que cayo el mayordomo, es por así decirlo, de debilitamiento, obviamente no le afectaría si se alimentara debidamente, pero como todos sabemos, él no lo hace- o joder! si que era obvio, pero le daba igual, el solo quería el alma de su amo- Digamos que...al no alimentarse por tanto tiempo, sus poderes demoníacos se suprimen-era la primera vez en toda su larga vida, que oía algo como eso.

¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer, para erradicar la maldición?-no sabía porque pero presentía que la respuesta le gustaría.

Tiene que...probar su alma-vaya, había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. sonrió mucho más, esto era lo mejor que pudo pesarla en su vida, al fin podría probar a tan deliciosa la cara de desconcierto de su amo y sonrió aún mas, si su amo supiera que era aquello... esto era tan divertido.

.

.

¿probar...mi alma?- que mierda significaba aquello? ¿acaso Sebastian tendría que mostrar su verdadera forma ante él, como en el caso de Sieglinde? puede que después de verlo de aquella manera tan sádica, sintiera un poco de miedo vale, quien en su sano juicio no lo haría? pero, si tenía que soportarlo lo haría.

Al voltear a ver a Sebastian este sonreía,¿ que coño pasa aquí?.

enserio...no sabe?- No estaría preguntando si supiera, idiota.

Digamos que Sebastian tiene que saborearlo- cada vez lo enredaban más ¿probarme?.

Se directo, sigo sin intender Undertaker-¿Que acaso no podía ser directo o que?

- vale, pregúntele a su mayordomo yo no pienso responder a eso- ¿qué? mire a Sebastian interrogante y el aparto la mirada, ¿aparto la mirada? -yo me largo de aqui- dijo Undertaker para después desaparecer.

.

.

No podía aguantar mi risa, me estaba conteniendo, de verdad nunca pensé que mi joven amo fuera tan inocente en este tipo de temas.

Sebastian, explícame-dejo de sonreír,lo sabía, sabía muy bien que cuando le dijera lo que era probar su alma, no lo haría, preferiría dejarlo como humano, no pudo evitar apretar sus puños.

Joven amo, no tiene que saberlo, pues sé muy bien que no lo hará- se levanto de la cama, pero no pudo sostenerse y cayo de sen ton a la cama, apretó aún mas sus puños, se sentía demasiado frágil, así no le serviría a su amo para su completar su venganza y si no le servia...se desharía de él. No,no dejare que lo haga, trato le levantarse de nuevo, cayendo hacía adelante esta vez, espero el golpe, pero sintió a su amo agarrarlo antes de que sucediera, estaba temblando, claro que lo haría no podría soportar mucho su peso, era demasiado débil físicamente.

Sintió de nuevo el colchón a sus espaldas-Gracias joven amo- se sentía mal, sentía que no podía respirar, que cada vez le dolía aún mas el pecho.

Su amo se separo de él, jamas había sentido tanto frió, como estaba sintiendo ahora, lo vio irse,no quería, no quería que lo dejara ahí, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? estúpido brujo, ¿qué tenía que agradecerle? no había nada, obviamente.

Vio a su amo, volver con un cuchillo en su mano ¿Qué?, se asusto aún mas al verlo cortar la palma de su mano con él. El olor de su sangre, lo enloqueció olía de maravilla, su olor era dulce, como los que él tanto comía, parecía llamarlo a gritos para ser bebida, su amo se acerco y tendió hacia el la mano cortada, echando sangre, estaba en shock, parecía una estatua, su sangre lo aletargaba, por primera vez no supo que hacer.

que esperas, no creas que haré esto muy seguido-agarro su mano y lo jalo hacia él,lamiendo todo lo que había en ella, era deliciosa, sus ojos brillaron en estado demoníaco, su amo realmente era delicioso, quería más,mucho más. agarro aun mas fuerte la muñeca de su amo, lo estaba lastimando, pero estaba ido, nunca había probado algo así en su larga vida, la sangre era exquisita, se podría volver adicto a ella.

S-Sebastian- oyó la voz adolorida de su amo, cuando lo miro pudo ver como apretaba sus ojos y tenía sonrojadas las mejillas y temblaba, esa imagen lo excito de sobremanera mordió la mano, para seguir bebiendo de ese elixir, mientras observaba como su amo abría sus labios y soltaba un pequeño jadeo, era peligroso, se estaba poniendo peligroso, se estaba descontrolando pero ver las reacciones de su amo, sentir su olor, las convulsiones de su cuerpo ante su boca y beber de esa sangre tan exquisita.

.

.

Se sentía muy raro, esas sensaciones que le provocaba Sebastian al morder su mano y sentir como su sangre dejaba su cuerpo para llegar a la boca de su mayordomo, sus ojos, los ojos de Sebastian estaban diferentes, su pupila estaba mas rasgada y sus ojos estaban adquiriendo un color violáceo, eso no lo había visto nunca, no le daba buena espina, sabía que su mayordomo jamas lo lastimaría pero, estaba sintiendo un poco de miedo, tenía que detenerlo antes de que algo malo pasara.

Sebastian- su mayordomo subió la manga de su abrigo y mordió su muñeca, soltó un ruido extraño, sentía calor, nunca había sentido algo así- e-espera- ¿por qué tartamudeaba? el nunca lo había hecho, se mordió los labios para no soltar mas ruidos extraños, porque Sebastian no lo obedecía?-Sebastian detente-su mayordomo se detuvo un momento, y volvió a mirarlo sus ojos estaban completamente de color morado y su pupila de color rosa brillante, se quedo ido en sus ojos de esa manera se veían muy bellos.

Joven amo- su voz había cambiado, sonaba un poco ronca, se le erizo toda la piel al escucharlo. aléjate y así lo hizo, no se alejo mucho pero si lo suficiente para ver como su mayordomo se levantaba, se sorprendió un poco parecía que su idea de darle sangre había funcionado, se veía mas fuerte, al menos estaba en pie, se alejo otro paso al ver como la sombra de su mayordomo o lo que se suponía que era su sombra, parecían llamas (como cuando Sebastian se enoja con Claude por decir que el alma de Ciel es deliciosa). Algo no iba bien de eso estaba completamente seguro _corre_, ¿por qué lo haría?. Su mayordomo sonrió ladinamente dejando ver sus colmillos, sintió todo su ser temblar al ver la mirada hambrienta que le dedicaba._ vete, corre, huye, has lo que sea pero sal de esta habitación._

Veo que estas mejor, así que te dejare para que descanses-su mayordomo dejo de sonreír y el aire en la habitación se estaba volviendo pesado, dio otro paso atrás, al ver a su mayordomo dar un paso hacia adelante. Joder! _corre ahora que puedes!_ y así volvió a hacerlo, corrió hasta la puerta pero se detuvo por el golpe que recibió en su espalda, al chocar con esta misma, trato de respirar por el golpe recibido, había perdido oxigeno.

Sebastian lo mantenía pegado a la puerta, con sus 2 brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

.

.

Su amo trataba de respirar después del golpe que se dio en su espalda, no, esto no debería se ser de esta manera, iba a soltarlo cuando el olor de su sangre volvió a nublarle los sentidos, se acerco hasta el cuello de él y lo mordió sin reparos.

Escucho el gemido de dolor que soltó, estaba excitado, demasiado excitado, sabía muy bien que si seguía no iba poder controlarse, si no lograba controlarse después de solo saborear su sangre, no se imaginaba lo que haría si seguía, saco su lengua y limpio el rastro de sangre que había llegado de su cuello a su clavícula.

Se alejo un poco para gravarse de nuevo en su interior la imagen que había delante de él.

Que es lo que necesitas de mi-como podía su amo?¿como no podía sentir miedo en una situación así?. Sonrió lastimándose los labios con sus colmillos se sorprendía demasiado con sus reacciones,¿cuán deliciosa podía llegar a ser es alma?.-dime, precisamente que es saborear mi alma-. Con gusto lo haría.

Miró fijamente los ojos de su amo,veía su reflejo en ellos...estaba empezando a mostrar su verdadera forma sin darse cuenta, se sorprendió un poco al ver sus ojos,nunca se habían puesto de ese manera _que esperas_, escucho la voz del brujo en su interior _toma lo que tanto has deseado, no te controles, muestra como eres en realidad...devora._

Agarro a su amo del cuello de su abrigo y lo alzo para ocupar sus labios, igual que su sangre, era dulce pero...con un pequeño sabor salado en su saliva, que bien se sentía ese contacto.

Su cuerpo se fue un poco hacia atrás, no demasiado,su amo trataba de alejarlo, pero obviamente él no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Joven amo, si quiere saber que es saborear su alma, déjeme seguir-obviamente no le diría que con su sangre podía restablecerse durante unos meses, ya que sentía sus poderes, no tan poderosos pero si los suficientes para tener una pelea normal, como siempre la ha tenido, pero no quería era la primera vez que había llegado a tocar a su amo de una manera tan intima y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Con lo que estas haciendo me doy una idea y de una vez te digo que me sueltes, haré de cuenta que nunca hiciste esto-_¿desaprovecharas esta única oportunidad que tienes de probarlo?_...No, definitivamente no.-Sebastian, es una or...-junto sus labios de nuevo, no lo haría, no ahora que tenía su amo a su merced, quería todo...necesitaba todo.

Saco su lengua para lamer los labios de su amo, que este se negaba a abrir, sino lo hacia a las buenas entonces lo iba a hacer a las malas.

Apretó la muñeca de Ciel, volviendo a sacar sangre de las heridas que aún tenía en ellas, un poco fuerte, lo suficiente para escuchar su gemido de dolor, aprovecho para adentrar la lengua en su cavidad, sintiendo directamente su sabor, se detuvo no porque quisiera, su amo mordía su lengua con tal ahincó que empezó a sangrar, no le dio importancia ese dolor era mitigado por el placer que sentía al besar a su amo.

Se retiro un poco, para ver como su amo tosía en busca de oxigeno por el momentáneo ahogo y escupiendo la sangre que se albergaba en su boca.

Verlo allí, con la sangre escurriendo de su boca, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos abiertos mirándolo fijamente. No había suplica en ellos, su amo...era un ser humano realmente único, aún en la situación que se encontraba se negaba a suplicar.

¿por qué lo haces?- se detuvo antes de volver a juntar sus bocas, para mirarlo interrogante-se muy bien que mi sangre ha sido suficiente para devolverte un poco de tus poderes, no me creas estúpido-No quería detenerse-Te ordene que nunca me mintieras Sebastian, dime de una buena vez porque haces todo esto-_No quiero_, lo soltó y se alejo un poco. Observando como su amo bajaba la manga de su abrigo y limpiaba sus labios. Apretó sus manos, lastimando sus manos con sus uñas ¿tan desagradable le resultaba su contacto?.-Responde-.

No puedo aguantar más, el tenerlo tanto tiempo a mi lado, es imposible para mi, no aguanto las ganas de devorarlo cada vez que lo veo, no quería decirle que su sangre era suficiente, quiero seguir saborean dolo, saciar completamente mi hambre por usted, se que ha sido descortés de mi parte el no decirle, no le creó estúpido solo...solo quería que no se diera cuenta, porque yo...yo quiero...quiero todo, completamente todo, quiero hacerlo completamente mio-.

.

.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? nunca, en su corta vida pensó que Sebastian, precisamente Sebastian, aquel mayordomo molesto, que siempre lo jodía por estupideces y que era un pervertido...todo un pervertido, por lo que había acabado de escuchar, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco,ni en sus sueños mas locos pensó que esto llegaría a pasar en algún momento. ¡JODER!. ¿Quien pensaría que Sebastian sería tan posesivo? sobre todo pervertido eso si lo tenía bien oculto.

Lo miró, volviendo a concentrarse en sus ojos violetas , inyectados de deseo , piensa en una solución para este problema, claramente podrías decirle que se jodiera, que tu no estabas para aquellas cosas _Saciar completamente mi hambre por usted._

Sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar esas palabras, estúpidas reacciones que lo hacían ver tan débil, estaba confundido,¿ que hacer y que no hacer, dejarlo seguir o detenerlo?,¿por qué coño no le decía que no y ya?, él se divertía al ver cuando su mayordomo se equivocaba y dejaba de ser perfecto..._ quiero hacerlo completamente mio..._ ¿suyo? pero si el le pertenecía, desde que había hecho su contrato lo supo siempre, él era de Sebastian. Solo el podía devorar su alma, solo el podría servirle, solo él.

Yo soy tuyo, siempre lo he sido-.y era cierto ¿verdad?

.

.

Después de haber escuchado aquello solo pudo lanzarse de nuevo a por sus labios, adentrando su lengua en la boca de él, volviendo a sentir su sabor y la lengua de este, correspondiendo le.

Sentir como le correspondía lo drogaba.

Puso sus manos, en la cintura y se inclino, sintiendo los brazos de su amo en sus hombros, pero obviamente quería mas de su contacto, lo agarro por detrás de sus rodillas y lo alzo, pegándolo completamente a él, encima de su excitación, para que su amo no se diera cuenta como estaba...por ahora.

Las uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y de alguna sádica manera eso lo excito aún más.

Mordió sus labios, haciéndolo sangrar...estaba en éxtasis, sentir su sangre mezclada con el sabor de su saliva, era simplemente delicioso.

Lo empujo contra la pared, escuchando otro gemido de dolor por su brusquedad al pegarlo contra la puerta. _Más_, subió las manos por su cuerpo, desde su cintura, pasando por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus hombros, llegando a sus muñecas sosteniéndolo de ellas y pasarlas por su cuello, cruzandolas.

Volvió a bajar para esta vez poner sus brazos en su trasero apretándolo y acercándolo a el.

Se separo un poco al sentir el mordisco que le había dado, observando como él lo miraba enojado y avergonzado por su toque.

Joven amo, solo un poco-lo mataría si le dijera que no, su trasero era redondo y suave a su toque, era perfecto, se quedaría todo el día tocándolo si pudiera.

El solo aparto la mirada,agarro su mentón con uno de sus dedos y volvió a besarle, poniendo sus manos en su trasero de nuevo, esta vez sin sentir dolor en su labio.

Camino un poco, hasta sentir el choque de la cama con sus rodillas y se tiro encima,alejándose un poco para que su amo respirara.

Solo un poco más- solo un poco, después se detendría. Desgarro el abrigo y camisa de su amo, haciendo sangrar el abdomen y pecho de este, por sus uñas.

Lamió su abdomen hasta subir a su pecho, mordiendo aquel botón rosado que había delante de su vista, para después la merlo limpiando la sangre que brotaba, su mano ocupo el otro, escuchando los jadeos que soltaba su amo por las sensaciones desconocidas que hasta ahora experimentaba.

Baje la mano que tenía en su pecho, hasta llegar a su abdomen y seguir bajando hasta desabotonar le el pantalón , lo sentí tensarse.

Sebastian, ya es suficiente- no, todavía no era suficiente.

Más, solo un poco mas joven amo y no se volverá a repetir- Mordió sus labios exasperado.

Esta bien, pero no hagas cosas innecesarias-claro que lo que iba a hacer es necesario, pero una idea cruzo mi mente.

Lo bese, mordiendo sus labios y adentrando mi lengua, atrayendo la de el, esa suave y pequeña lengua a bailar con la mía, me separe un poco para que sacara la lengua de su boca y yo hacer lo mismo, solo nuestras lenguas hacían contacto, un delicioso contacto.

Metí su lengua en mi boca para dedicarme a absorberla y chuparla, sintiendo sus uñas enterrándose en mi piel, la mordí, escuchando un gemido, de nuevo saboree su sangre, juntamos nuestros labios para seguir besándonos normal, para después sacar nuestras lenguas y hacer lo mismo de nuevo, esta vez usando mis manos, jugando con su pecho.

Soltó un gemido aun mas fuerte , separándose de nuevo nuestras bocas, para volver a gemir. Baje por su boca, hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual lamí intensamente, escuchando mas gemidos.

Mordí su cuello, llevándome un poco de su piel para succionar y dejarlo rojo, en esos momentos su amo soltaba gemidos de extasis.

Junto su ingle con la de su amo, sintiendo abultado aquel contacto, no solo por él, su amo estaba respondiendo de igual sonrió ladinamente eso era justo lo que quería.

Movió sus caderas de arriba a abajo, juntando su excitación con la de su amo, sin dejar en paz el pecho de él y sus labios. Los gemidos se los tragaba igual que todo en él.

Llego al cierre de su pantalón, bajándolo con una de sus manos, besándolo aun mas fuerte, mordiendo sacando le la sangre y lamiendo más de aquel exquisito elixir, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella blanca piel bajo su lengua.

Lo toco por encima de aquel boxer colo negro, que para esos momentos se encontraba bastante abultado, sintió la piel temblar y endurecerse bajo su toque.

T-te d-dije que no...que no hicieras cosas i-innecesarias.-estaba tartamudeando, por el placer, un placer que él seguiría otorgándole.

Pero amo- toco de nuevo aquella zona, escuchando un gemido-creo que esto es muy necesario, sus reacciones me lo están diciendo...solo hago lo necesario-Sonrío de nuevo, una sonrisa sádica- como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, que sería de mi si no pudiera brindarle placer a mi joven amo.

.

.

Se sentía caliente, completamente caliente, se sentía arder por dentro, como si llamas carcomieran su interior, como fuego por sus venas. Era una sensación intoxicante, sentía que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire y no era por un ataque de asma precisamente.

Su mayordomo, lo tocaba, ahí en su parte mas intima y se sentía, bien. ¿Como? ¿como podía sentirse bien? los 2 eran del mismo sexo, ¿ por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿por qué quería mas de este contacto? ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando?.

Un gemido salió de su boca sin su permiso, ahogándose en la boca de su mayordomo, al sentir el toque de este debajo de su ropa interior. Él nunca se había tocado, nunca le había llamado la atención hacer algo como aquello, lo creía repugnante pero, él ser tocado por Sebastian, se sentía bien, ¿por qué?.

Cuando abrió los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta que tenía cerrados, se encontró la mirada de su mayordomo en él, sus ojos ahora brillaban aun siendo color violeta, con su pupila completamente roja ¿por qué cambiaban tanto de color? , su boca estaba llena de dientes afilados y se detuvo en sus labios, que sangraban y estaban rojos de tantas mordidas, volvió a subir su mirada encontrándose de nuevo con sus ojos, lo miro fijamente.

Lamió sus labios al sentirlos resecos, lo cual no paso desapercibido para su demonio que volvió a atacarlos.

.

.

El olor de aquella parte de su amo, era simplemente magnifico, maravilloso, no podía describirlo, iba mas haya de cualquier cosa.

Beso su cuello, lamió sus clavículas y mordió el boxer que escondía aquel apetitoso manjar, bajándolo lentamente hasta dejarlo libre.

_Un delicioso, pequeño y rosado manjar_, lamió sus labios viendo aquella delicia frente a sus ojos.

Se inclino para lamer aquel dulce que estaba frente a sus ojos y se quedo un momento perdido en su sabor, sus ojos dolían al tenerlos tan abiertos, ese sabor era...era...Magnifico, lo mas delicioso que haya podido probar.

Se inclino para volver a lamer, pero su amo lo detuvo jalándolo de sus cabellos, alzo su mirada. Se estaba enfadando, siempre lo detenía en los mejores momentos.

Ya basta- estaba agitado-detente de una buena vez, es una orden-_no_.

No quiero- Su amo le dedico una mirada de asombro a la vez que empezaba a retroceder para alejarse de él- no le dejare hacer lo que esta pensando-Le dolía vaya que dolía como un infierno el no aceptar una orden, sentía su brazo ser atravesado por cuchillos, desgarrando completamente su acerco de nuevo a su amo y con una de sus manos, agarro las muñecas y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. Vaya que su otro brazo dolía pero no iba a detenerse.

Volvió a la merlo, sintiendo otra vez su tan delicioso sabor, se volvió a detener por la patada de su amo, trato de acercarse de nuevo pero, este seguía dando patadas a diestra y siniestra. Agarro sus piernas con su sombra y se las puso por sobre su cabeza, al igual que sus manos.

Se detuvo para observar aquel agujero tan pequeño que había ante él, también de un color rosado pastel, se veía tan tentador. Disminuyo un poco el tamaño de sus uñas, para adentrar un dedo en aquella cavidad, la estrechez y humedad que toco su dedo lo hicieron casi venirse. Lo adentro un poco más escuchando un gemido de protesta.

Y-ya basta, Sebastian...duele, detente, no quiero esto-Se sintió un poco pesado al escuchar rasgo la manta de la cama y se la puso en la boca a su amo, solo podía escuchar gemidos y jadeos, así le gustaba más.

movió el dedo en el interior de él, lamiendo de nuevo su intimidad, de arriba a abajo, metiéndosela completa en su boca, rodeándola con su lengua y empezar a mover su cabeza, al compás de su dedo.

Miro de nuevo a su amo, notando como tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, negado a observar lo que le hacía. Mordió, la parte mas sensible de su amo, él abrió los ojos por el dolor y lo que vio, lo dejo helado.

Su amo, estaba...¿ llorando?. Nunca, en lo que llevaba a su servicio lo había visto llorar. Ver aquellos ojos azules inundados por las lagrimas y opacados . _Esto era lo que querías ¿no?_ ¿por qué seguía escuchándolo?_ ¿te estas arrepintiendo de tenerlo? vamos es lo que has deseado todo este tiempo, solo hazlo._ pero, el no lo quería de esta manera, el quería que su amo lo disfrutara Y lo disfruta, _acaso...¿piensas que llora porque no le gusta? ¿ por qué mas lo haría sino es por eso? sigue haciendo lo que hacías, tal parece que tu querido amo es medio masoquista...¿por qué no mueves tus dedos? compruébalo por ti mismo._

Movió su dedo, adentrandolo en su interior, notando como su amo temblaba y se tensaba, tampoco paso desapercibido para él, el como su amo mordía la tela entre su boca, tratando de no soltar ningún gemido y sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse.

_Te lo dije._

J-joven amo- No se había dado ni cuenta que estaba tan afectado, ¿esa era su voz? vaya, si que estaba excitado. Recibió una mirada llena de vergüenza por parte de su amo. Desato el pedazo de tela entre su boca.

Suéltame- ¿soltarlo? ja! eso si que no lo haría, tenerlo atado de esa manera, lo hacia sentir poderoso, teniéndolo bajo su merced, era precisamente ese hecho el que lo estaba excitando tanto, tener a su orgulloso y agresivo amo bajo su mando.

Joven amo, eso es imposible para mi-y no mentía- esa expresión tan erótica suya y la forma en la que esta atado, me complacen de sobre manera-Se rió un poco al ver al completo la cara roja de su amo, hasta sus orejas. Movió de nuevo el dedo en su interior, notando como este se empapaba de los fluidos de su amo y él volvía a temblar y gemir.

¡Que gemidos! nunca pensó que se excitaría con solo escuchar esos ruidos, pero la manera en que su amo los profesaba, eran cortos, suaves y continuos, como ronroneos, _Un gato_ en esos momentos su amo le recordaba a un gato, uno hermoso y delicioso.

Atendió de nuevo el pecho de este, rodeando la tetilla con su lengua para volver a morder, alzó un poco la mirada notando que su amo tenía los puños cerrados, decidió desatarlas, pensó que lo volvería a apartar, pero se sorprendió cuando las sintió en sus cabellos, recibiendo jalones cuando este cerro sus manos formando puños.

Le pedí mas y obviamente él le daría mas.

Adentro otro de sus dedos, moviendo los en circulo, Escucho un gruñido de parte de su amo _definitivamente como un gato_. El cuerpo estaba tensó, parece que le dolía un poco y su expresión se lo demostró.

Siguió bajando por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su pene y meterse lo por completo a la boca, repitiendo lo que estaba haciendo la vez pasada, pero esta vez con mas intensidad, escuchando los gritos de su amo, sin detener los movimientos de sus dedos, lo penetro mas profundo llegando al punto de máximo placer.

Sintió de nuevo el cuerpo tenso de su amo, sintió un pequeño dolor en su cabeza por el jalón de su amo en su cabello, siguió con su labor, saco su lengua para lamer la punta y adentrarla un poco, recibiendo todo el semen de su amo en su boca.

Es exquisito- ese sabor salado, era realmente desperdicio nada, todo lo trago.

I-idiota-Con esto sería suficiente, ya sentía su poder al completo,incluso era mas elevado podría detenerse, pero no lo haría, no cuando venía lo mejor.

Saco los dedos del interior, lamiendolos bajo la atenta mirada de su amo. Acerco su cadera, poniendo su erección en su trasero.

Para esos momentos su pantalón parecía una carpa.

Sebastian, no lo hagas-Apretó sus piernas con cada una de sus manos separandoselas un poco mas y alzando mas su cadera, para tener un mejor contacto. El calor que provenía de aquella zona lo tentaba de sobremanera.

Joven amo, se ve tan apetitoso de esta manera-Choco su cadera, escuchando un gemido de él-creo que debería de ser sincero, su cuerpo lo desea-Volvió a repetir ese movimiento, cada vez chocando mas fuerte y rápido.

Haz lo que quieras-¡si, joder! ¡si!,se desabrocho el pantalón y bajo sus boxer, ante la asustada mirada de su amo. Después de todo, el era un demonio y su anatomía obviamente era mas grande que la de los humanos.-Haz de cuenta que no he dicho nada- Soltó una carcajada ante lo que decía su amo.

Ya es muy tarde- bajo sus boxer hasta las rodillas, se inclino y empezó a lamer su trasero, adentrando su lengua.

E-espera, esto es raro-de nuevo había llevado sus manos a su cabello para tratar de detenerlo.

Siguió lamiendo y succionando, dedicándose a darle placer, obviamente también para prepararlo, sabía que sería la primera vez que su amo haría esto, quería ser cuidadoso, quería que lo disfrutara tanto como el. Adentro uno de sus dedos de nuevo junto a su lengua, moviendo al mismo tiempo.

No tardo mucho, para que su amo volviera a venirse, esta vez en su abdomen.

Ni corto ni perezoso, volvió a lamer todo él abdomen de él de nuevo.

Sentía sus ojos arder de diferente manera, cuando miro los ojos de su amo y vio su reflejo en ellos, se dio cuenta que brillaban de color morado y sus pupilas de color rosado, se sorprendió un poco, nunca le había pasado algo como eso.

Decidió no pensar en eso y empezar a hacer cosas verdaderamente importantes.

Acerco si ingle al trasero de su amo de nuevo y se levanto. ¡que erótico! ver su intimidad tan cerca de aquel agujero tan estrecho y las piernas de su amo abiertas aun sometidas por su sombra.

Se acerco aun mas, era caliente, muy caliente. Estaba mojado y caliente haya abajo. Mordió sus labios empezando a adentrarse.

Sentía todo tan mojado y resbaladizo, sentía que podría venirse en cualquier momento con solo adentrar la punta.

Siguió empujando, la carne alrededor estaba unida, era tan estrecho ahí abajo que era difícil hasta para él adentrarse.

Sebastian, no puedo, duele mucho- Su voz sonaba baja y entrecortada, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, volvió a alzar la mirada y comprobó que sus ojos estaban aguados, a punto de soltar lagrimas.

Acerco las manos a sus mejillas y lo beso, delicadamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo, solo sus labios se tocaban. Era un beso tierno.

Cuando sintió que su amo se relajaba, no lo pensó dos veces y se adentro. Su amo mordió sus labios sacando le sangre por el dolor que sentía.

Salvaje- sí lo era, para ese momento el era puro instinto, aunque le gustaba que su amo lo llamara de esa manera-idiota, duele, duele mucho- lo sabía estaba tratando de luchar con las lagrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos.

S-solo espere un momento, ya pasara-pero se lo decía mas para sí que para él. La estrechez que sentía era enloquecedora, solo quería moverse, moverse rápido y como todo un poseso, sin limitaciones, descontrolándose por completo y de solo pensarlo se humedeció, quería mas.

Se adentro del todo, con un gruñido de éxtasis y sin contemplaciones empezó a moverse, salió casi por completo y se adentro de nuevo, eran movimientos bruscos y certeros, tan fuertes que hasta la cama lo acompañaba con sus movimientos.

Su amo puso una mano en su pecho, diciéndole que parara, la parto cogiendo lo de las muñecas al igual que la otra, poniéndoselas por sobre su cabeza e inclinándose para volver a besarle, mordiendo y chupando sus labios, volviendo a probar su sangre sin detener el vaivén.

Cuando escucho los primeros gemidos de placer de su amo, aumento mas la velocidad, poniendo una de las piernas de su amo en su hombro, soltó un poco el agarre que tenía en sus muñecas dejándolas moradas, apoyo una mano en el cabezal de la cama y la otra en la intimidad de su amo, masturban dolo al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en él.

_Más_ cargo a su amo, pegando su abdomen con el de él, para seguir moviéndose, perdió el equilibrio cuando el cabezal no pudo con su fuerza y se rompió. Obviamente no escucho nada por los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba su amo en su oído.

Su espalda sangraba al igual que sus labios, por los arañazos y mordiscos que su amo le daba.

_Más_ salio por completo de él, el gemido de protesta lo hizo sonreír, le dio la vuelta, levanto sus caderas y volvió a adentrarse de nuevo, estaba descontrolado, estar dentro de ese cuerpo era su perdición.

Más abrió sus piernas y se levanto con él, pegando completamente a su amo en la pared, arremetiendo contra él sin detenerse, la espalda de él chocando con su abdomen.

_Más_ puso a su amo en el suelo, dando le la cara, viendo el reflejo del deseo y placer que sentí adentro de nuevo en él, poniendo sus 2 piernas en los hombros y volver a masturbar lo, besando lo, saciándose de él, se estremeció cuando sintió cerca el orgasmo, acelero sus movimientos.

Soltó un gruñido cuando soltó la semilla en el interior de su amo y este lo hacia entre sus abdómenes. Con sus dedos cogió un poco y volvió a lamerlo, mientras salía del interior y veía sus fluidos saliendo también con un poco de sangre.

Sonrió cuando su amo se desmayo de agotamiento.

.

.

Cuando despertó, ya era de día, se sentía agotado, no tenía fuerzas ni para voltearse para cambiar de lado, trato de sentarse pero sentía mucho dolor en sus caderas.

Recordó todo.

¿El recibió aquella cosa en su interior? suspiro, aun no creía como eso había estado es su interior. Con razon le dolía tanto las caderas, se abstuvo de volver a levantarse.

Su mayordomo entraba a la habitación con el típico carro con el desayuno y el té. Le lanzo una almohada en toda la cara, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Animal, Bestia, idiota, te odio, ojala te mueras-¿sabía el dolor que estaba pasando y su agotamiento? se enfado aún mas cuando este soltó otra carcajada de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo gracioso?-¡cállate!- este se detuvo pero sonriendo.

Joven amo, como podría llamarme a mi mismo un demonio, si me hubiera detenido cuando usted tenía esas expresiones tan eróticas y lascivas- lanzo de nuevo la almohada pero este lo esquivo con éxito-Después de todo...usted es mi delicioso y apetitoso amo- esta vez cogió su arma y le disparo, dejándola completamente vacía.

Idiota- Le dijo al cuerpo de su mayordomo que estaba en el piso cubierto de sangre, sabía que lo escuchaba- eres un completo idiota- dijo tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

De respuesta escucho de nuevo la carcajada de su mayordomo.

* * *

><p><strong>tan, tan, tan :p este es un momento de locura que me dio jajajajajaja espero les guste y se hayan violado a sebastian mientras leian esto xD<strong>

**me quedo porno? esa era la idea xD**

**estuvo bueno? diganme que si plis!**

**se mojaron? si lo hicieron como yo lo hice no hay problema xD**

**quisieran ser ciel? con toda mi alma jajajajaj**

**les gusto? les animo a dejar review xD.**

**ok no, ps si quieres dejen review, o pongan como historia favorita o follow con cualquier cosa me conformo :p si solo la leyeron y les gusta me conformo igual! lo hice para entretener bye**


End file.
